1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile doors and more particularly to a device, which under remote control, unlocks, unlatches and opens an automobile door in response to a remote control signal.
2. Background Art
A search of the background art directed to the subject matter of the present invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,094,413 4,825,210 2,665,153 4,827,744 4,183,177 4,835,533 4,663,626 4,895,009 4,719,460 5,228,239 ______________________________________
A thorough review of the above identified patents indicates that none teach, disclose or claim the novel combination of elements and function found in the improved remote control car door opener of the present invention.
Of the above identified patents, only U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,177 and 5,228,239 are drawn to systems which under remote control unlock, unlatch and open a vehicle door. However, both structurally and functionally, these substantially differ from the present invention by virtue of utilization of structural arrangements of greater complexity and cost that those found in the present invention.
For safety reasons, it may be highly desirable that an automobile car door can be unlocked and opened so that an approaching driver can swiftly enter the vehicle. This is particularly true at parking garages or similar poorly lighted areas on the street or other locations where thieves, vandals, etc., may be present. Furthermore, most of the systems above identified in the background art are relatively complex and costly, requiring significant modification of an existing automobile for effectiveness.